Where Misadventures Lead: Part One of Two
by I-Am-Teh-Kodo
Summary: This is a random story I wrote because I've wanted to write a fanfiction for the last week or so, due to my friends inspiring me. I do not own Higurashi at all, or its characters. Just to let you know. :D Have a wonderful day, thank you. Please review.


"The sun sure is bright today, guys!" I hear a small child shout as we all cram ourselves out of the school house doors. The sun was shining; the cicadas were making their obnoxious little sounds as they crawled across the ground. Only a few clouds were in the sky, but they weren't large; the things one notices when in a small village such as Hinamizawa.

I feel a hand wrap its warm, slender fingers around my wrist, and I am suddenly pulled forward. My mind kicks back in, and I see a large collection of green. My eyes are blurred, for they haven't had time to come into focus yet from the observant daydreaming.

"M-Mion…?" I ask myself more than anything.

"That's right, Keiichi-kun, the Old Man'll lead you to wear you need to go." She releases my wrist, but the feeling of fingers is still present on my skin.

"Do we have club today, Mion?" I ask her sheepishly. I was never fond of being lead around since the day I went to the garbage dump with Rena, and had her surprise me with a cleaver. Mion makes a quick halt, about face's, and stares me right in the eyes and says: "Are you serious? Pre-game 3 point penalty for you, Keiichi, for being a dumbass!" And with that she does a 180, and keeps on prancing along.

I walk behind her casually, observing the sights around me. I've been in this village for about a month now, and I am quite used to the scenery, and the club activities, but having moved to such a magnificent place is great. Sure, things have been getting a little creepy, with the curse of Oyashiro-sama having struck again this year, people breaking into the secret tool shed. Not to mention my friend's having acted weirdly lately; especially Rena. I wonder what crawled up her ass and died.

I notice Mion is no longer in front of me on the path; along with that, the path is gone. I am in a part of the forest I don't recognize. The trees seem darker, closer together, and the branches are thicker, allowing for little sunlight to come in.

"Kind of eerie, if you ask me. Mion, where'd you go?" I shout out. Nothing answers. "Mion?" still nothing. I walk a little farther, noticing it is getting a little colder as I go on. Less sunlight, less temperature; sounds legitimate to me.

All of a sudden, a cabin comes into view. Nothing fancy, just a simple wooden cabin, about 50x50 foot, maybe. I'd guess at 3 rooms, maximum. An arm sticks out of a window facing my direction. Out comes the head that shares the same body. It belongs to that of Mion.

"Keiichi-kun, in here!" she shouts out, and then returns to the inside of the cabin.

"Why the hell is the club activity in a cabin in the middle of nowhere?" I ask her, although it's apparent I am talking to myself, for I don't get a response. I walk up to the cabin door. The ground underneath me is cold; I feel it through my shoes. This place as a creepy, haunted feeling too it. I open the door slowly, hoping that the slower I do it, the less creepy it'll be. I was wrong; the whole time the door slowly opened, it creaked loudly, like sandpaper against your eardrums.

The first thing I see is Mion. Mion is standing in front of something. I stare at it, gawking a little. I'm not too sure as to what to think of what I'm seeing.

I see before me Mion, the Old Man as she calls herself, a small, bluish box; its contents and its label are unknown to me, and a futon mattress. I feel as if I am aware of where this is going, but I am scared beyond all hell to go there. I think I'd rather go through a dozen creepy-Rena's then do this…I think.

"Mion, what's going on…?" I ask her, timidly stepping in her direction.

"Nothing to fear Keiichi-kun. What could there possibly be to fear?" The closer I got, the more sketched out I got. The small, unidentifiable box is now clearly visible to me. Latex condoms.

I was about to go to a place I never expected to exist in the world that is Hinamizawa.


End file.
